


Sparrow Songs

by seijoh_soul



Series: Udai Suzume is a BAMF [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence - Siblings, Drabble Collection, Haikyuu Drabbles, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh_soul/pseuds/seijoh_soul
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots centered around my character Udai Suzume from "The Sparrow's Calling"
Relationships: OC & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Udai Suzume is a BAMF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551685
Kudos: 8





	Sparrow Songs

_On Suzume's Jersey Numbers_

*Second Year jersey requests*

 **Hinata:** I would like number eight

 **Ennoshita:** Why eight? Actually, why don't you want number ten again?

 **Hinata:** Well I figured Udai would get number ten this time

 **Suzume, nearly crying:** You're giving me his number?!!!?

 **Hinata, terrified of teary Suzu:** Anything to stop you from doing _that!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that these will range from Drabbles to full one-shot chapters to shitposts/chats like the one above. Also this one is literally just so my draft doesn’t get deleted, this is not going to be a regularly updated thing.


End file.
